


Hylia x Mysaka // With a Hoarse Scream, Under The Blankets

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Begging, Demons, Drabble Collection, F/F, Goddesses, Good Demons, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Lesbian Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Mysaka was a character I created for a CYOA Zelda fic and the first character I wrote smut for. Shameless smut but its not a lot of words.Also Hylia is a top.





	Hylia x Mysaka // With a Hoarse Scream, Under The Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if this ruined your childhood im hella sorry but im horny for powerful women so uhh that

Mysaka didn't often let herself be dominated by anyone. Not even her brother had control over her.

But Hylia… 

She squirmed under the thin blanket on their shared bed, trying not to make a sound as Hylia drew her tongue over her clit over and over and stopping whenever Mysaka got close.

"Please," she finally begged. "I need to, Hylia, I can't."

This was what the goddess had waited for. Once more she continued her ministrations on Mysaka's hardened clit. 

When Mysaka got close again, she closed her eyes and moaned, tilting her hips towards the goddess.

Three fingers plunged into her cunt and she gasped. The orgasm crashed into her. "I love you!" she cried out hoarsely as she rode out her orgasm on Hylia's fingers. 

Hylia laughed and lay down next to her, slowly pulling her fingers out. "I love you too."


End file.
